Valentine and his Children
by dreich
Summary: Sebastian, Clary, and Jace meet in CoB when Valentine is still alive, and Valentine wants his family to be reunited, but theres only so long that Sebastian can be controlled by his Father for. Will Clary and Jace escape from Sebastian and Valentine, or join team evil?
1. Reunion

**Authors note:**

**_Hey everyone! I've wanted to read a story like this for a long time, so I thought I would write it myself! This is my first fanfic, so any feedback/comments would be very appreciated, but pleeaseee no mean comments:)_**

**_This book is set during/after The City of Bones when Clary goes to save Jace from Valentine._**

**_I hope to update once/twice a week!_**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

**"This is Clary. Clarissa Fray. She's a friend of mine she-"**

** "**Yes Jonathan, I know who she is." Valentine coldly sneered as he cut Jace off mid sentence. "She's your sister, and she's here to come and live with us."

"NO!" Clary screamed on the top of her lungs, wiping her red hair around to face Valentine. "You-you liar" she said with as much vengeance as she could muster.

"You're surely not still denying that I am your Father Clarissa, are you?" Valentine said with a bored tone, as he fixed is cool emotionless eyes on his daughter.

"Luke is my father. He always will be. Don't even look at me you EVIL, DISGUSTING, HOR-"

"Don't talk to my Father like that Clary. Please, just listen to him. He's not what you think he is, Hodge lied to us." The pleading look in Jaces beautiful golden eyes was enough to make Clary give in. She gave Jace a curt nod, and turned to face her Father.

"As I was saying _Valentine." _"Jace is not my brother, my brother died. My mom cries over a lock of his hair every year on his birthday." Clary tried to convey as much hatred as she could when she spoke to Valentine.

"Ah, but darling, did you only think I only faked my death? And left your Brothers alone?"

"W-what? Your saying that my brother d-didn't die in the fire? No. Jace you CAN'T BE! Wait, Brothers? Jace whats going on?"

"Oh yes Clarissa he is, but there's another secret your Mother kept from you. You have two brothers. I would like you to meet Sebastian." Valentines sick grin stretched across his face, feeling victory at seeing Jace and Clary's shock.

In a blink of an eye Jace was across the room gripping Clary's waist, they shared a look which was much more than you should share with a sibling. "What are you talking about Father?!" Jace bellowed across the room, Clary Joining in by firing curse words at Valentine.

"Now now, Brother and Sister, that's not a very nice way to say hello" a boy said from the doorway. For a split second he looked like a regular boy. Then he entered the room and a strip of light from the window danced over his body, and Clary and Jace could fully see him. He had such white hair it was almost opaque, but it was his eyes that left Clary trembling with fear; Sebastian's eyes were jet black, they looked like soulless pits, threatening to steal everything you love.

Something about the way the boy looked at Clary made Jace feel an overwhelming need to protect her. "Clary, get behind me" Jace shouted, however Clary instead jumped in front of Jace, and lunged for the dagger on the floor by Valentines feet.

"Not so fast sister," Sebastian smirked as he grabbed Clary as if she was as heavy as a rag doll "this should be entertaining."

Jace interrupted Sebastian and Clary's stare down by returning to his usual cocky self, "I see I got the good looks then."

Before Sebastian could respond Valentine broke in from the corner where he had been watching the exchange in amusement. "I'll let you children get to know each other, there's just a certain _wolf _I need to speak to"

"NO" Clary screamed lunging for Valentine.

"Oh, by the name of the Angel, please stop her Sebastian." Valentine shot back.


	2. Awake

**Authors note:**

**_Thanks so much to the people that followed and reviewed by story! I've updated very quickly (dont expect this for a long time!)_**

**_Anyway, let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter is not very long._**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, it belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

Clary awoke in the dark. The last thing she remembered was Valentines cold, cruel words of "Deal with her" as if she was nothing but a small child. Clary looked around the room that she was in, and took a sharp intake of breath. "By the angel..." she muttered. The room was as big as her whole apartment back at home, it had a carpet so thick and fluffy it felt like a bed, and huge draping curtains by the window. Clary jumped out of the bed she had woken in, which was the biggest bed she had ever seen, with masses of cushions and frills all over it; however before Clary could inspect the room further she heard the same icy, mocking voice from earlier.

"Ah, sister. I see you have finally woken up. Sorry about that by the way," which Sebastian said in a tone which implied that he was anything but sorry "but Father wanted you to stop being such a nuisance."

"Wheres Jace?" Clary demanded in response.

The mention of Jaces name was enough to make Sebastians cool facade fall down, and he grabbed Clary encaving her within his arms. "I'm hurt Clary, am I not good enough for you."

Clary, starting to feel more and more fear wriggled and kicked and tried to free herself from Sebastian just as Jace had taught her too, but she couldn't get free. "Dammit" she thought "I should of drew on some runes."

Angry that he wasn't getting a response from Clary Sebastian moved in, and placed his lips on her ear "dinners at six sister, you'll find your gown in the dresser." "Dont be late" he added as a warning, before sauntering out the room leaving Clary in shock.

"IF THEY THINK IM JUST GOING TO PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES WITH THEM THEN THEY HA-"

"By the angel be quiet Clary!" Jace whispered, before running over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO JACE, I HATE HIM- HELL I HATE THEM!"

"I know you do! And so do I, but we're never going to escape this way Clary! We need to get them on side. Once they trust us then we can escape. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. Hey, thats kind of a good idea" Clary smirked.

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face" Jace replied before winking and adding "you know its dinner in 10 minutes" "hence my dashing suit, which you didnt mention by the way, you've crushed my ego."

"Please, your ego is rock solid Jace." Clary said whilst rolling her eyes. "Anyway get out I need to change."

Five minutes later Clary was in a ballgown of the most beautiful silk she has ever seen, it seemed to shimmer in the light and she wished Izzy was here to see it. "Well, I guess its showtime" she murmured as a butler opened the huge oak doors to the dining room, where a long glass table sat, with Valentine at the head, Sebastian on one side of him and Jace the other. She noticed a seat next to Jace empty, but the other 10 seats filled with people she had never met before.

"This is my daughter. Which means it is time to begin. Take a seat Clary." Valentine ordered.


	3. Own Decisions

**I'm sorry. Writers block sucks.**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy! ILY**

* * *

Those few moments that passed seemed to stretch on for hours, the silence of the dining room engulfing Clary, momentarily bringing her into a world of peace where she could remember Simon, her Mom and Luke. As all things must come to an end so did the silence in the dining room. "Sit, Clarissa"snapped Valentine from across the dining room.

Clary made her way across the dining room, focusing on the way Jace's eyes shone when he looked at her. Falling into one of the plush, leather seats beside Jace she shivered as he whispered "You look beautiful" in his angelic voice.

Clary looked down the long glass table and saw four men that looked about Valentines age, each adorned with runes all over there body, however one was fat, the other thin, and the third one looked more like a chunk of rock then a person. There were three women also at the table, each sitting next to one of the men, their wives she supposed. They like the men also were covered from head to toe in runes, yet all three of them seemed to carry an air of grace with them, much like her own mother. Then at the very end of the table Clary noticed some teenagers her own age, three boys and a girl. She didn't pay them much attention, as she just wanted to get the dinner over with.

After blanking out for two courses Clary heard her name. "Valentine" said the rock like man "is this Jace boy your daughter's suitor then? I was under the impression that she was still sing-"

"NO. Jace is her brother!" Valentine shouted, but there was something about his eyes that revealed worry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well then my son over here" Rock gestured to a smaller rock with small beady eyes "is very suitable."

"We'll see about that" Sebastian laughed from next to Valentine.

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here. I wouldn't go near your rock even if he was the last man on earth." Clary snapped before storming out of the dining hall, hearing Jace shout "CLARY", Sebastian laugh, and Valentine sneer "there will be consequences for this."

An hour later there was a knock on Clarys door, and Sebastian strutted in.

"What?" Clary demanded.

"We wont have to put up with Father for much longer, but I need your help"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"If you want him gone work with me. Are you in or not?" Sebastian quickly responded.

As much as Clary hated her brother, she hated her father more, so she decided to sort things one at a time, first her father.

"Ok.. what do I need to do?" She replied.


End file.
